Immoral Love
by DoubblySquared
Summary: Since the start, Cece has always hated Logan, and vice versa. But is there more to mutual hatred? What if love was involved? Rocky was certain she'd hate Cece for what she did, but was she truly hung up over Logan? Or was there someone else? Will Tinka get lonely due to her twin's absence? Or will she find her perfect match? Cogan, Rogan, Reuce and Tynka. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"You disgust me!" I shrieked petulantly, glaring at him as I shoved him away. "I never want to see you again." What he'd done had shattered the remaining few fragments of the abysmal wreck that was my heart. He'd stolen my heart, trampled on it, then tossed it back like it was nothing. Like I meant nothing. And judging by his behavior, I clearly didn't mean anything to him.

I turned away as crystal tears spilled over my heavy eyelids, bubbles of unbroken glass that betrayed my faux reticent front. He was a jerk, nothing more, nothing less. He didn't even deserve my tears.

"Well tough luck, _sister,_" he smirked, knowing how much I hated that cruel word. Sister. That was all I could ever be to him. "You're stuck with me." Once a jerk, always a jerk.

His grin faded as he caught sight of my recalcitrant tears, and his eyes softened into rich caramel, melting me to butter at the shared intensity of love and lust. _Irrational_ love and lust.

_He should feel guilty,_ I thought furiously, wrestling for control over my tumultuous feelings. It was a conundrum how I could still feel such a tenacious tug to him, so strong it couldn't possibly be stymied. Believe me, I've tried. Everything logical in this world had tried: he was my soon-to-be-brother, my best-friend's boyfriend, and did I mention, a huge jerk?

"Cece," he said, cupping my face so gently it could have been an angel's touch. I shivered at the contact, butterflies soaring within me.

"Go away," my voice hitched as more tears threatened to burst from deep within the dams of my broken heart. "I don't want to talk."

He gently smoothed my tears away with his velvet touch, sending electric jolts down my spine that protested against the cogent thoughts of the immorality of the situation. He slipped his familiar arms around my waist, pulling me so close that not an inch of air existed between us. "Then don't." To demonstrate, he kissed me.

We were melded together by electric I'd never felt, his skin burning as he brushed against me. His lips were damp silk on mine, and his hands traced invisible constellations on my back. I indulged in his masculine presence, everything forgotten. He emitted a sigh, a rumble that tickled my toes, and I swallowed it in delight, as we moved together in a passionate, elaborate dance that only we knew.

He tasted like coffee, sunshine, rain, everything good in this world that I couldn't have; sweet forbidden toxin. And I was intoxicated by the mystique it brought with it. I wanted this. No, I _needed_ this.

He moaned, his voice like lullabies from the music chambers of the heavens, and came up for air, rubbing gentle circles on my back absent-mindedly. Then he proceeded to leave a trail of chaste kisses along my neck, freeing my lips momentarily. Gosh, he was perfect. How could something so wrong feel so right? He satisfied me, completed me. I fit in his arms, I knew every vein that ran through his body. But _he _was my brother, and my best-friend's boyfriend, Logan.

**A/N: What do you think of this story? Worthy of continuing? Please review! Much love 3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Shake it Up! Or any of the characters used in my story. **

**Chapter One**

Cece strutted out of her apartment in an ensemble that was strangely reminiscent of the last season's style: In fact, it _was_ last season's style, but she sure wasn't going to admit that to anyone. Behind her confidently zealous mask, she felt like an ignominious failure. To anyone else, it would have been no big deal to wear an outfit that was _so yesterday._ A similar situation would at most derive an ambivalent attitude. Not to this fastidious fashionista however. She refused to be an abysmal fashion wreck.

She stopped before her best friend's front door, giving the wooden thing a loud, firm tap that betrayed her exuded calmness. She was frustrated. The turmoil of not having clothes were tearing the insides up of the ditzy girl. Without dance, without clothes, she was nothing. She _had _nothing. So it was no wonder she wanted a brilliant solution, and wanted it fast.

"Hey hey hey," Rocky greeted her best friend, her rosy lips stretched into a genuine wide grin. "Guess what I found us?" The dark-haired girl was in high spirits today, and Cece couldn't fathom why. Nor did she want to try.

"What?" the red-head snapped, her frustration wearing her patience thin.

Rocky frowned, immediately disliking the bad start. She remembered the times when Cece had been mad at her; it hadn't been pleasant, to say the least. However, this was Cece, her almost-sister, and she knew how hard the impromptu _Shake it Up! Chicago_ hiatus was on the girl. Not only had she run out of money to purchase the latest fashion trends, she couldn't dance. And Rocky understood just how stifled her best friend felt.

"Ohhkay," she began warily, not wanting to be drawn into an argument right now. "So we botgh need jobs and Bob's Kabobs is hiring." She looked to Cece expectantly, hoping the news would evoke an excitement of some sort. It didn't.

"Bob's Kabobs?" Cece uttered, drawing the name out into one long vowel that sounded more like an insult than the name of a local eatery. It was situated in a nearby mall adjacent to Crusty's that the girls frequently patronized. It was greasy, it was sweltering and worst of all, she had to be polite to back-talking strangers! That didn't sound pleasant one bit.

"Come on Cece, give it a try! I hear there's a really hot guy who just got promoted as manager," Rocky said in an enticing tone, desperately wishing to lighten the tension. "Besides you need the money."

Cece glowered at the dark-skinned beauty, not wanting to be reminded of her predicament. _But she's right. _Cece's shoulders slumped, as she contemplated the months of fashion torture that awaited her if she refused to take the job. Perhaps waitressing wasn't so bad?

**THE ROBIN (Cece Jones)**

At Bob's Kabobs looking for jobs. What could be a worst place to work at, right? Missing Shake it Up! Chicago.

**Mood:**__Frustrated

Logan couldn't keep his eyes off the red-head. Before moving to Chicago, Logan had met many exotic beauties. He'd had relationships with daughters of rich daddies, with the typical damsels in distress, and with the girl-next-door-who-happens-to-be-Cinderella types. He was sure he'd seen in all.

He'd be lying if he said he truly felt nothing for them, though those feelings had greatly stemmed from lust typical of his age group. Yet his feelings for that particular girl made all his previous emotions seem insipid in comparison. And that was alarming.

"Hi I'm Rocky Blue, and this is Cece Jones," a nervous new employee greeted him, introducing herself and the red-head respectively.

Logan nodded, making sure he forced a grin, dismissing his feelings as mere attraction towards a pretty girl. A manager hitting on an employee in the first day? Not so good for business. "I'm Logan Hunter. Nice to meet you girls."

Rocky smiled at him, eager to please her new boss already. But beyond that, there was something else, something within her that suddenly sent her heart thrumming in a sporadic fit. She felt gauche next to Logan, it was all she could do to keep her voice steady.

Fortunaely, Cece had more practice. She had to resist the urge to simper at her new boss as irrefutable new emotions welled up in her heart. Being naturally sagacious, she knew that Rocky had fallen for him already, hard. And she'd no desire to fight with her best friend over a guy they had just met. It was a cute little crush that didn't mean anything after all. She'd have plenty of other cute guys.

**The Robin (Rocky Blue)**

The manager of Bob's Kabobs is… hotter than the sun. Eep! Cece is trying to bludgeon me into doing her part of the dishes!

**Mood: **In love

By the time lunch rolled around, Cece had established that Logan was a jerk. Not only was he of the no-nonsense, stickler for rules type that Cece really couldn't stand, he was also sarcastic jerk who constantly ragged on her for not having the "proper discipline that Bob's Kabobs require". Like learn to relax and enjoy life, "YOLO" right? But no, he had to be a "dedicated" boss who had no qualms about insulting her way of life. He was uptight, controlling and strict. _Kind of like school,_ she mused. Except she couldn't sleep through this one.

Whatever her feelings were for him, it was just the result of a momentary lapse of her usual shrewdness. He _was _a hot guy after all, and that had temporarily blinded her. That was it, she was sure.

"Be back in thirty minutes," he instructed the pair snootily, as if being the boss gave him the right to boss them around. ("Of course it does," Cece could imagine her best friend saying, but she ignored it, in fears that her mind would be contaminated by that horrific idea.)

Cece flipped her hair, a flippant display of her uncaring attitude. Two could play this game.

By her side, Rocky nodded obediently, trying to conceal a blush of excitement, a result of her soaring heart beats. Cece rolled her eyes at her friend's poorly hidden affection as a choking feel filled her throat with a lump that she dismissed as disgust.

Cece stalked out of the eatery, unable to stomach her best friend's sudden diffidence towards the Jerk. Behind her, Rocky waved meekly at the new hot boss, her confidence stolen the moment her best friend abandoned her to wither under the intense gaze of Logan. She mumbled a half-hearted excuse for Cece's abrupt departure, then made her escape.

Logan nodded, barely listening to a word Rocky had uttered. Without the ginger girl's fiery presence, he felt almost… empty. _It must be due to the sudden silence without her sharp retorts,_ he assured himself. He just wasn't used to the silence after her non-stop arguments.

He hadn't noticed when Rocky hurried after her best friend, muttering a quick 'goodbye' that he didn't return, much to her dismay. She'd hoped that he'd show a slight interest in her, considering she wasn't an unattractive girl.

Logan shook his head, ridding his mind of the red-head wonder. He was just attracted to her looks, nothing more. _Nothing more._

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the latest installment of Immoral Love, I'm sorry it took so long to be posted, but I edited and re-edited it. Only the best for my (few) readers. **** I might not update frequently, but I'll make it a point to update it, either on computer, or the process of writing it on paper. Anyway, review, favorite and follow, that'd make me incredibly happy. Tell me how I should improve, tell me what you liked. **


End file.
